


When Doves Cry

by ConnectionIsEverything



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, extra chapter added, my favourite week ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectionIsEverything/pseuds/ConnectionIsEverything
Summary: It's all about to get spicy spicy spicy as it's now Argentine Tango week ;)
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 66
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the next instalment! I was going to wait until tomorrow because I'm finishing writing up a rather spicy one-shot but I couldn't wait!  
> Enjoy <3

The Argentine Tango. A dance full of drama, intensity and passion...but most importantly it’s about the chemistry between the two dancers as Giovanni had explained to Ranvir first thing on the Monday morning once they had arrived in the training room. During that moment, they had agreed to at least try and keep things professional in the training room knowing full well the sexual tension would boil over at some point. It would drastically fail knowing how much of a teasing bastard Giovanni can be at times. He had choreographed a rather saucy routine well it was the Argentine Tango after all, it has to be saucy but it was going to be so passionate and spine chilling the viewers at home would not be able to handle it. Giovanni questioned whether he would be able to handle it himself once all the steps were taught and the routine put together. This dance gave the opportunity and the chance to show the intense and passionate side of Ranvir. He had also taken the opportunity to bring in two of the best choreographers, Leandro and Maria, to help with their dance to help Ranvir get a real taste of what the dance should look like. 

Ranvir slowly sipped on her fresh coffee whilst Giovanni ran through the main elements of the dance. Her head nodded each time an important point was made. 

“In this dance, we get to do lifts.” 

“Good luck with that.” she barked out a laugh. 

Giovanni’s face dropped a little at her comment making his heart sink. She was putting herself down again. He absolutely hated it. 

Ranvir glanced at him with confusion written all over her face. Why did he look so disheartened? 

“Giovanni? What is it?”

“You putting yourself down again, baby.” he said softly but the sadness in his tone of voice spoke volumes to her. 

Despite everything that happened last week, Ranvir still had those little moments of self doubt or putting herself down. She hated seeing Giovanni so disheartened by small comments about her not being able to do things. It made her feel a sense of guilt knowing that she had a huge impact on his feelings. 

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled into her disposable coffee cup which she had picked up from the cafe earlier that morning. 

Giovanni strolled over to where Ranvir was sitting and knelt down beside the chair, his hand resting on her thigh. “Hey...you have nothing to be sorry for. It just hurts me when you put yourself down like that because we can do this.” his thumb gently caressed the top of her thigh. 

Ranvir looked down at him. His eyes are soft and reassuring which relaxed her and eased some of her anxiety away. She moved her hand to rest on top of his, a small smile appeared from the corner of her lips. His hand felt soft and warm against the palm of hers. 

“You’re going to love this dance because you have to look at me the whole time.” he couldn’t help but smirk as she giggled in response. 

“What a shame.” Ranvir cackled instantly already feeling a little more positive about this week's dance. Giovanni always knew how to put her mind at ease and make everything better. 

“What? I thought you liked looking at me.” he said rather smugly.

“I do but I don’t think I’d last two seconds in this dance without wanting to kiss you.”

Giovanni instantly pushed himself up and pressed his lips against hers in a soft and sweet kiss. They had this morning to themselves to start going through the steps and get out the way any certain...urges they had in their systems before the camera crew or Leandro and Maria turn up at some point in the afternoon. Ranvir broke the kiss before smiling more, she now felt more a little more confident. She hoped for no tears at all this week. 

“Okay...let’s do this.” She stood up from the chair and walked to the middle of the training room ready to start learning the steps. Giovanni grinned widely at her growing confidence. He was certain she was going to smash this dance. 

They had spent the morning learning the steps and how long they would last pressed up against each other, their lips barely inches from each other as Giovanni whispered to her through the basic elements of the dance. “Look at me...don’t look away. Look at me.” were the words that Giovanni repeated to Ranvir several times resulted in their faces leaning even closer together. Ranvir felt his fingers lift her jaw up when she ended up looking down at the floor whilst their lips softly brushed against each other. It was barely halfway through the day and it was already getting too much for them both. The sexual tension soon quickly mounted. How on earth were they both going to cope the rest of today? Especially when soon there would be people watching them and helping them tweek the routine. Ranvir soon felt her cheeks burning.  _ Stay professional. Stay professional. Stay professional.  _ Even repeating those words inside her head weren’t working. 

“Leg up, baby.” Giovanni instructed so he could show her the next section of the routine. 

Ranvir did as she was told and lifted her leg up, almost hooking around his waist. She shivered at his hand placement firmly gripping onto her upper thigh. By now pretty much every single part of their bodies were merely touching, burning for each other even. 

“Now what?” she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

Giovanni froze. Fuck. What was next? Had he just forgotten the bloody routine? He was supposed to be the professional here. Thank god there was no one else in the room right now to witness him have a mind blank because he was so distracted by Ranvir being pushed up against him. This was too much to even bear for him. His eyes burned into hers, nothing but desire taking over his entire body. Well staying professional wasn’t going to last much longer the way things were going. 

Ranvir’s eyes quickly flickered between his desire filled eyes and his lips. Obviously they both needed to let certain urges out of their systems if they were ever to carry on learning the routine. She felt his hot breath against her lips becoming heavier and shallower. 

“I think we need to get it out of our systems…”

With that Giovanni’s lips crashed against hers. The kiss filled with passion and desperation from both of them. It wasn’t long before he had Ranvir pushed up against the back wall of the training room so if anyone happened to walk by the door they wouldn’t catch them making out. Giovanni’s white t-shirt had somehow found its way off his body and in a crumpled mess on the floor next to them much thanks to Ranvir’s impatience. His wandering hands already began pushing the material of her loose blue t-shirt up her body, her skin already burning at his fingers tracing along her skin. Her arms raised up above her head at their own accord and the material was pulled off her body with Giovanni’s lips trailing wet kisses down her neck.  _ The bloody bastard had better not leave any marks.  _ Ranvir released the most sensual growl as he gently bit down on her neck. Fuck sake. His lips solely focused on her neck but his hands had found their way down her back to her arse.

“Hands off, Pernice.” Ranvir growled again breathlessly.

Giovanni smirked knowing he had no intention of doing what she told, he kept his hands firmly on her arse giving it a gentle squeeze to tease her. Ranvir’s hands ran through his now ruffled hair almost yanking at it. His lips travelled from her neck to the cleavage of her black sports bra earning a breathless moan from her. 

“Giovanni…” by now Ranvir was gasping for breath. Her body burning up more and more and more.

But the excessive warmth coming from her body only edged Giovanni more with his hand slipping underneath the material of her sports bra, his finger tracing the curve of her breast. He could feel her arching her body against his touch. Ranvir felt a shiver down her spine as his thumb now softly rubbed over her nipple, his mouth still solely focusing on her cleavage which was now flushed from all the attention it had been receiving. Soon enough they found themselves grinding against each other in the most delicious way. Giovanni resisted the urge not to rip anymore items off clothing of Ranvir as the training room was not the most ideal place for more...physical activities. But of course his roaming hands had other ideas. They clearly had a mind of their own during situations like these. 

Ranvir placed both her hands firmly on his chest, feeling his heart rate soaring through her palms, and pushed him away. She heard Giovanni whine as she forced him back to create space between them.

“I thought you enjoyed me invading your personal space?”

His breathing was heavy and uneven, and his eyes had darkened even more since the last time Ranvir had looked deep into them. It wasn’t the most appropriate time or the place to carry on from where they left off but Giovanni seemed up for it. Of course he was. He was a teasing cheeky bastard after all and she found that rather amusing.

“Not here, Giovanni…” she breathed, “someone might hear us...or even walk in on us. How the fuck will we explain ourselves then?”

Giovanni pressed a finger to her lips and hushed her, very much to Ranvir’s despair. 

“I promise I’ll be quick...but not too quick so it won’t last.” 

Ranvir raised her eyebrows as he removed his finger from her lips, “you’re terrible, Pernice.” she scoffed but she couldn’t hide her smile from him, not when the suggestion was so scandalous. 

He pinned his hands on either side of her head against the wall now very little space left between them. 

“Oh, you know it.” he smirked.

Oh fucking hell that  _ smirk  _ was enough for her to cave in. She couldn’t say no to his indecent proposal. They needed to get their certain urges out of their systems and now was the perfect time since they were alone. 

Ranvir looked up to meet his darkened gaze, “you better make this quick, Pernice.”

Giovanni started trailing kisses across her jaw feeling how hot her skin was against his lips. “Let’s get down to business…” he mumbled as he managed to remove her sports bra and discarded it across the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for It Takes Two with Zoe! Prepare from some spiciness as well ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is filth and I have no control over it

It was now the Wednesday evening, they were due on It Takes Two with Zoe Ball as her last guests on tonight’s show. Giovanni looked at himself in the mirror and he put on his pink suit jacket over the white shirt. This week hadn’t been easy...not because Ranvir was struggling with the dance. No way, this was HER dance. But the sexual tension between them had officially hit boiling point. They would end up making out. Giovanni fiddled with his cufflinks as a loud knock on the door made him snap out of his thoughts, a signal that meant it was almost time to go down for the interview. The door creaked open.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror before turning around. His heart almost stopped when he saw her. There she was. Ranvir stood leaning against the wall of the dressing room. She was wearing one of her signature jumpsuits, a black velvet one which showed off her incredible figure, her hair was waving down past her shoulders and her makeup was very little, almost natural, but her cheeks were lightly blushed. She looked beyond gorgeous, beautiful, sensational, stunning, incredible and any other words he could think of. She was glowing. Giovanni’s heart skipped a beat gazing at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. 

Ranvir caught his gaze and she blushed. “Stop staring.” 

“I’m sorry.” he held his hands up as he leaned back against his dressing room table. “It’s just...you look beautiful.”

She giggled shyly, blushing even more. “Thank you and you don’t look too bad yourself, Pernice.”

Giovanni bit his lip. “So, you like the pink jacket then?” 

“Hmmmm. Only you could pull that off and get away with it.”  _ God, he looks so bloody good tonight,  _ she thought to herself. 

“I knew you’d enjoy the pink jacket but knowing you, you’d rather have it off.” he winked. 

"Giovanni!” she chuckled softly. “Behave yourself.” 

He grinned widely at her as he stepped closer, his arms naturally wrapping around her waist. Her skin glowed as he properly looked at her close up. She smiled back up at him as he looked behind her to make sure no one was around watching them, as the door was wide open, before pressing a soft kiss on her lips. 

“We need you guys on set now!” the runner called from the doorway of their dressing room meaning it was time for their interview. Giovanni took hold of Ranvir’s hand and squeezed it gently as they made their way down to the studio to be greeted by Zoe.

“Hello my darlings!” she grinned widely as their recap video from the weekend played. They both sit down on the blue sofa opposite Zoe and pushed up against each other. Giovanni tried hard to resist the urge of putting his hand on her knee and caress it but he knew that the press and people were onto them already so he had no choice but to keep a low profile whilst in public together. But he was so distracted by her in that jumpsuit, a slight cleavage on show and her legs were the only things stopping him from behaving normally tonight. 

The interview went pretty quickly, like it always did every week. Giovanni felt a slight blush on his cheeks once Zoe mentioned that one particular move at the beginning of their Cha Cha Cha. Of course Ranvir joked about how it was a ‘tragedy’ but she got through it making all three of them chuckle. But once it came to him talking about her improvement and the growth in her confidence, he found himself getting emotional. He couldn’t hide his emotions and Zoe instantly saw the change in him. He never used to get this deep and wound up over talking about his dance partners. 

“I haven’t cried and it’s a Wednesday! What’s going on people?” 

“You’re enjoying the dance more than last week,” Giovanni said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

“Giovanni have you cried?” Zoe questioned him as she saw the little look he gave Ranvir just after he had said that. 

“No, not yet,” he replied straight away with a slight chuckle. “I probably will tomorrow.”

They watched through a little segment of their training footage, completely different from what they would usually practise if it was just the two of them in the room...not as intimate since the camera crew was there at the time. 

The interview came to an end and the cameras stopped recording. They stood up to leave, Giovanni taking hold of Ranvir’s hand and helping her off the stage. 

Zoe watched them both but Giovanni in particular, she saw the gaze and adoration in his eyes as they walked away arm in arm. She raised her eyebrow in suspicion. It was very  _ unusual  _ for Giovanni to act so complimentary and soppy around his dance partners. 

Once they were away from everyone, Giovanni’s hand slipped into hers. Their hands fitting perfectly together and their fingers entwined as they arrived back at the dressing room. They were, once again, one of the few people left in the building as they were interviewed last. 

Ranvir leaned back against the wall as Giovanni fiddled with the material of her velvet jumpsuit. “You look so stunning tonight.” he said, gazing into her eyes.

“You couldn’t keep your eyes off me,” she replied. “I thought you were going to start drooling at one point.”

Giovanni placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly pushing the material off. “Why have you got to wear jumpsuits all the time?” 

Ranvir laughed as she pulled her arms out the sleeves of her jumpsuit. “Not all the time and besides I thought you liked this one?” 

He bit his lip pushing the material further down her body, gazing down at her black lace bra with the most delicious cleavage. “I love it, but it would look even better on the floor.” 

“Be thankful that you’ve only got one piece of clothing to remove,” she replied with her breathing getting heavier. Shuffling the material down her legs until it was on the floor. 

“Three actually if you include what is underneath.”

It didn’t take long for Ranvir to remove Giovanni’s signature pink jacket and his white shirt. Their clothes scattered out across the floor. Her hands then began unzipping his black trousers whilst their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Giovanni moved his hands around her back and unclipped her bra, moaning softly against each other's lips as more of their clothing ended up in a heap on the dressing room floor. 

Ranvir broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes. “Are we really doing this in the dressing room?” she whispered breathlessly. 

The only item of clothing she had on left was her black lace underwear, which Giovanni found extremely sexy, and she could already feel his fingers hooking round the waistband and tugging them down. 

“There’s no one else around, baby.” he replied as he pulled her underwear down her legs. “It’s just us...you and me.”

“God,” she breathed as she pulled down his boxers and let them drop onto the floor. “I’ve been needing you all bloody night.” 

Giovanni carefully picked her up off the floor and pushed her further up against the wall. His hard and swollen cock pressing against her clit. Ranvir wrapped her legs around his waist as she rolled her hips. Unable to wait any longer for some contact...he began grinding himself against her.

“Fuck, Giovanni…” she grunted. 

He moved his hand down between their bodies and took hold of his cock, shifting his hips forward as he entered her slowly. Ranvir gasped loudly as he pushed into her with a slow but deep thrust. Both of them whimpering loudly in response. Giovanni crashed his lips against hers. The sound of their kissing mixed with heavy breathing and sensual moans filled the room. He pulled out and slid back into her a little quicker but this time she met him halfway, her back arching against the wall with her hips digging into his...wanting and needing more of him. 

“Please, Giovanni…” she almost begged. “Faster…”

Giovanni groaned deeply and moved his hips faster, thrusting his length in and out of her harder each time round. Waves of pleasure travelling through both of their bodies as they moved as one and a layer of sweat began to cover them. This wasn’t what they both had in mind after their stint on It Takes Two...passionately making love against the wall of their dressing room. Both of them forgetting where they were and letting the loud moans slip out from their lips. Ranvir felt herself clench around him knowing that she wasn’t going to last much longer and neither was Giovanni whose thrusts became more sloppy and uneven. 

“Fuck, baby!” he moaned loudly as he felt her convulse around his cock. Both of them edging even closer to an orgasm. “Come for me, Ranvi…” he felt the vibrations of her thighs trembling against his hips. 

That alone was enough to send her over the edge with a loud cry, her whole body arching off the wall as she throbbed around his cock. Giovanni carried on thrusting to make her orgasm last longer, feeling her pulsing around him as she released her juices dripping down his length. 

“Oh Giovanni!” she cried out, almost sobbing as her orgasm continued to rip straight through her. At this moment in time, she didn’t care if anyone heard them.

Giovanni growled against her lips, his cock pulsing over and over as he shot his load inside of her. He leaned in and kissed her as they came down from their orgasms, breathing heavily into the kiss. They pulled away after a few moments eventually catching their breaths back, Giovanni gently placed her back down on the floor holding her up as her legs were limp and wobbly. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple. 

Realising what time it was, they quickly put back on their training gear and shoved their other clothes into Ranvir’s bag. Ranvir had tied her hair back into a messy ponytail, still a little breathless from their  _ antics. _

“We can’t be doing this on Saturday, Giovanni,” she turned to face Giovanni who was leaning against the wall. 

He raised his eyebrow, “why not?”

“You know how thin the walls are.”

A chuckle left Giovanni’s lips. Of course he found it quite amusing after thinking about it, “that’s never going to stop us though, is it?”

Ranvir barked out a little giggle. She didn’t know what she was getting all wound up for. “Yeah, you’re right. It was rather thrilling actually.”

“Well then...round two back at mine?” he asked, a tone of seduction in his voice. 

“You really are a terrible influence, Pernice!” she retorted, playfully slapping his arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just started working on an AU fic so look out for that! I'm on a roll here people


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maisie and Gorka pop by for a visit and some home truths are revealed ;)

The next morning of training flew by and for the first time Ranvir had made it through the week without crying, which was an achievement in itself. With the two choreographers that Giovanni had brought in to help with the dance in the same room as them, they hadn’t had much time to themselves but only once it was the end of the day when they could steal a kiss. 

They ran through the routine several times that morning, making very small changes as it was their last day of training. Leandro and Maria watched as they danced, the expressions on their faces said it all. Maria couldn’t help but discreetly lean over towards Leandro. 

“Do you think there is something going there?” she whispered quietly. The music was playing in the room so she was hoping that they didn’t hear her. 

Leandro examined their body language throughout the dance. “We have known Giovanni for years and I’ve never seen him like this around a woman.” he commented as the music came to an end and so did the dance. Their faces just inches away from each other with their breathing heavy and shallow from the intensity of it all. 

Maria grinned widely and applauded them. “Bravo, guys!” 

Ranvir pulled away from Giovanni, her face flustered. The end of the dance was a bit of a risk but it was all about selling the story without giving too much away but her fear was that she’d buckle under pressure and they’d end up kissing. She knew she’d find this week hard because this dance was so...sensual. Giovanni found it equally hard to try and contain himself and he had a feeling that Leandro and Maria could easily see that. 

During their lunch break, Leandro and Maria left to grab something to eat from the local shop. They were alone in the room together that was until Maisie and Gorka popped their heads through the door. 

“Hola, strangers!” the Spanish grinned cheerfully, both of them entering the room staying at a safe distance. 

“How’s your steamy Argentine Tango getting on then?” Maisie leaned back against the wall. 

“It’s going alright...well, I think so anyway.” Ranvir chuckled a little nervously, she looked up at Giovanni for reassurance. 

He looked back down at her and smiled before looking back at Maisie and Gorka, “she’s doing incredible to say she has to look at me the whole time.”

Maisie sniggered quietly, taking a quick glance at Gorka. “Bet you’re secretly loving it really.” She saw the blush appearing on Ranvir’s cheeks once she looked back at her.

“It’s a real tragedy really,” she joked. “But as Giovanni has told me a lot this week, it is about selling the story.”

Both Maisie and Gorka raised their eyebrows. Neither of them were stupid. It was blatantly obvious now that there were romantic feelings swirling around between them or at least some sort of attraction. 

Gorka decided in his mind that he was going to question him on it so he pulled Giovanni to the side, right into the corner of the training room away from the girls so they couldn’t eavesdrop on their conversation. They maintained their distance from each other. “

"You seem to care a lot about Ranvir.” he started.

Giovanni looked up at him and nodded. “Yes, I do.”

“I’ve never seen you like this with any other of your dance partners. Normally you’d just tell them to get on with it but something has changed...you really take your time with her.” he explained, taking in Giovanni’s body language and facial expressions. 

“She’s lost a lot of her confidence...and belief in herself. Her comfort and happiness is the most important thing to me right now.” Giovanni fiddled with the ring on his pinky finger, usually a sign that he was feeling nervous and he was. 

Gorka nodded but his suspicions were still pretty high mainly because Giovanni wasn’t the best actor, he could see straight through him. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing more to it?”

Giovanni twisted his ring around his pinky finger more, clearly struggling to find the words to say. He glanced across the room at Ranvir where she was sat indulged in a conversation with Maisie from a safe distance. By this point, any sort of feelings towards her he tried to hide from everyone just became more and more obvious. He looked back at Gorka before eventually replying, “I care about her a lot…”

“I can see that Giovanni...but what I’m trying to say is, are you sure this is just a really deep platonic friendship or is there something you’re not telling me?” Gorka folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. 

Giovanni looked down at his feet then his eyes averted to his hands. Fuck he was so nervous. He felt like he was going to crumble at some point. He needed to hold it together. Looking back up at Gorka, he shook his head in response. 

A wave of realisation hit Gorka. How could he not see it until now? 

“Oh my god...you’re in love with her, aren’t you?” he spoke quietly with a whisper. 

Of course Gorka sussed him out. He was his best friend after all. “Yes...I am in love with her…” Giovanni whispered back in response. 

Gorka couldn’t help himself, he smiled widely. “Does Ranvir know that you’re in love with her?”

Giovanni shook his head, “she knows how I feel about her but she doesn't know that I love her.” 

“I take it that you two are more than friendly right now?” He raised his eyebrows. Once Giovanni didn’t respond, Gorka already knew the answer to that question. On paper they didn’t seem like a perfect match but he saw the connection that Giovanni had made with Ranvir and how he changed and has become a better person. “Judging by your silence, you two are pretty much lovers.”

Before Giovanni could even respond, he heard the clicking of dance shoes on the floor coming towards them. 

“Come on, Gorks!” Maisie called out to him. “Let’s leave these two alone.” 

Gorka glanced at Giovanni before walking towards the door with Maisie. “Good luck with the rest of training.” he said before following her out the door. 

Ranvir placed her hand on Giovanni’s shoulder making him jump slightly. “Are you okay?” she asked softly as she pressed a gentle kiss on his neck. He slowly turned his body round to face her with his eyes instantly gazing into hers. His heart thumping against his chest as it truly hit him that he had indeed fallen in love with Ranvir Singh. 

“Everything is perfect, princess.” he responded softly. Placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

Ranvir looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. “Princess, huh?” she questioned. 

“You are my princess.” he mumbled softly into her hair, twirling a loose strand around his finger. “My beautiful princess who deserves every single moment of this success.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love, guys! I'm definitely feeling it! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's performance day once again, darlings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet and flirty ;)

And within a flash, it was Saturday once again. This week would’ve been Blackpool week. The one week where everyone wants to get to but it wasn’t happening this year. It made Giovanni’s heart sink that he couldn’t take Ranvir to Blackpool and dance together in the infamous Tower Ballroom. He imagined the activities they would’ve got up to. A long walk on the beach with their big coats, boots, hats and gloves on in the chilly weather, whilst discreetly holding hands so they weren’t apart from one another. A trip to Blackpool Pleasure Beach where Giovanni knew that Ranvir wouldn’t go on any of the rides because she’d get too scared. It made him smile thinking about doing these sort of things with her.  _ One day, we’ll do all these things together...and with Tushaan as well.  _ To perform their Argentine Tango at the Tower Ballroom would’ve been insane but this year they had to make do with Elstree and try to bring the spirit of Blackpool here. It was the best they could do for now. The dress run went exceptionally well, no mistakes despite Ranvir being nervous performing for the first time in front of the production crew and a few of the fellow Strictly cast. 

But Giovanni’s attention was completely averted to Ranvir. Her dress was...sensational. It was black and fitted to show off her figure with the right sleeve being blood red and a large split up the left thigh of her dress, showing off her incredible legs. It was enough to drive him wild with all sorts of thoughts. Giovanni tried not to let his thoughts completely take over him as Holly was applying ‘guyliner’ round his eyes. He already flinched once and nearly had his eye poked out. From the corner of his eye, Ranvir was sitting in the chair next to him with her outfit on full show. He couldn’t get over how incredible she looked and it scared him in a way. Like a woman not to be messed with. Once Holly had finished up and left, he spun the chair round to face Ranvir. 

“I think this is my favourite look of yours, “ she wheezed as she turned her phone around. A photo of Giovanni in the blonde wig from his Charleston with Faye Tozer back in 2018. “Blonde suits you.” 

Giovanni sniggered and grinned widely, definitely one of his favourite ever looks on Strictly. He reached his hand out to stroke her thigh as he bit his lip softly. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to hold it together tonight with you dressed up like that.” 

“At least we’re going last tonight. Gives us a chance to...get into character.” 

Ranvir shuffled her chair closer so she could be nearer to him. Feeling his hand stroke further up her thigh. His fingers nipping at the fishnets she had on and that was one of the many things driving his mind wild. 

A small smirk appeared in the corner of Giovanni’s lips, “we can practise getting into character now.” his Italian accent thickened with every word as his fingers found their way stroking the inside of her upper thigh. 

If Ranvir had been standing up at that moment, her knees most likely would have buckled at his thickened Italian accent. It was only a thing when he was most likely aroused which she presumed he was now. 

“better start practising being seductive and sultry.” she chuckled. 

“You don’t even need to practise, baby.” his words were flirty looking down at her lips. He felt the urge to pounce and kiss her but she would complain about her dark lipstick staining his lips as it would most likely give something away. _Pull yourself together, Giovanni...only until after the performance._

Pure filth. That what he was. Ranvir felt her insides burning at Giovanni's touch. They had to contain themselves tonight with millions of people sat at home going to be watching them perform probably the most filthiest dance he had ever choreographed. God, she wanted to kiss him so badly before the show started but controlling themselves would do them some good until after the show had ended. A knock on their dressing room door interrupted their precious moment together.

"Five minutes until we go live!" a voice from behind the door called.

This was it. It was showtime. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showtime people! <3

The live show came around very quickly. Giovanni and Ranvir were the last couple to dance, which they preferred mainly because they wanted to end Blackpool week with a bang. As they watched all the other remaining couples dance, Giovanni’s hand slowly travelled further and further up her thigh. Thankfully they were seated right at the back in the corner so no one could see them getting handsy. Ranvir took a deep breath before being led onto the dance floor as their VT from this week was being played. Giovanni squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything would be fine and she’ll absolutely smash it. 

_ “Dancing the Argentine Tango, Ranvir Singh and Giovanni Pernice.”  _

The room darkened as the song began playing through the live band, a single spotlight on them and them only. Everything else had an intense atmosphere to it all. Ranvir danced it with so much passion and intensity. They danced closer together unlike they did in training or during the dress run earlier that day. Their noses were touching and lips were just inches away from touching...well, from a distance it looked like they were touching. Their breathing became heavier as the dance went on and things got more intense. It was like there was no one else in the room apart from them. The dance came to an end and the whole studio erupted with clapping and whooping. Ranvir realised how close her face was to Giovanni and she shot up from the floor. Giovanni looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face. She did it. 

He instantly stood up and reached out for her, “well done!” his voice broke as he pulled her in for a hug. 

She looked...disappointed? Giovanni couldn’t tell. She probably thought it wasn’t good enough. 

Ranvir practically ran over to speak with Tess and get the judges comments leaving Giovanni trailing on behind still clinging onto her. It was like she wanted to get it over and done with. The comments were good but of course Craig made a few comments about Ranvir’s bent leg. Giovanni nearly snapped at him but he held his nerve...only just. Shirley made a few...uncomfortable comments. He felt Ranvir’s body tense up just by hearing the words come out her mouth. No word on the technique or the choreography. Anton on the other hand, being the gentleman he was, praised the technique and the footwork. Giovanni squeezed her shoulder. He was so proud of her. They got very good scores and their first ever ten! Ranvir couldn’t believe it. A ten for their Argentine Tango. She was so unsure of how the dance went but receiving a score like that completely blew her away. They didn’t have much time to talk to each other after chatting with Claudia, filming their social media stuff backstage before closing the show with all the other remaining couples. 

Once they were alone backstage, Ranvir felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. “You were absolutely incredible!” Giovanni gushed, burying his face against the side of her cheek. 

“I’m sorry if I seemed...off after we danced...I was just in shock because I didn’t really know how I did and the judges comments...I wasn’t expecting it…” she replied, clearly still in shock and emotional.

Giovanni slowly turned her body to face him, his arms still wrapped around her middle and he had no intention of letting her go. “You absolutely smashed it, baby! Everything about it...fucking sensational!” he grinned from ear to ear. 

A smile eventually appeared on Ranvir’s face. A sense of relief released from her. “And now we wait for the results.” 

She hated this part of the night. Waiting as the results came in from the public. Normally a wave of anxiety and dread would fill her but tonight she surprisingly felt very relaxed. 

“Whatever the result, I’m so proud of you!” 

Giovanni never thought twice in that moment. His lips crashing against hers in a sweet, loving kiss. His heart really did skip a beat for her and only her. Ranvir cupped his cheeks in her hands as the kiss deepened, his stubble tickling her skin. Giovanni broke the kiss and took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently as they made their way back onto the dance floor to film the results show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get filthy once again in the next chapter...or two ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filth time ;)

The filming for the results show was over...and they made it through to week six. Ranvir couldn’t quite believe that she was still here in the competition. When she joined the show she didn’t have any high expectations for herself, she had already prepared to be voted off in week two but she was still here. Still dancing with Giovanni and getting to spend ten hours a day in the training room with him and experiencing what Piers had said earlier that week, the ‘Giovanni magic’. Ranvir smirked to herself when thinking about it. They had only just managed to keep their hands off each other tonight despite the small touchy feely moments whilst they watched all the other couples perform. Now they were alone in their dressing room. Just the two of them. And Giovanni had never been more relieved to have Ranvir to himself. He went back to the door a few times to make sure it was closed and locked. Ranvir chuckled as she pushed herself up onto the dressing table, leaning back against the mirror.

“I think the door is locked, Giovanni.” she said as he returned back to his position before...between her thighs.

They had discarded their outfits long after returning to the dressing room and changed into something more comfortable. Ranvir took down the Argentine braid from her hair letting it fall over her shoulders and wiping off the incredible makeup the team spent their delicate time on to make sure it was perfect. She then settled for her dressing gown and as for Giovanni, he settled for his black joggers but of course he kept his shirt off. Ranvir let her wandering eyes linger whilst he was too occupied with playing with her hair and his hands found their way underneath the material of her dressing gown, his fingers tracing the inside of her thighs achingly slowly. His touch made Ranvir shiver as she leaned forward and rested her head against his bare chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating which always seemed to relax her. 

“So American Smooth next week, baby.” he said softly as his fingers drew slow circles up the inside of her thighs. 

Ranvir firmly placed her hands on his chest, her lips brushing against his skin. She slowly ran her fingers over one of her favourite tattoos on the left side of his chest. A sunshine with the letter R in the middle of it. At first Ranvir thought it was a complete coincidence but then she realised...maybe she was the missing sunshine of his life. _Maybe fate did bring us together._ Ranvir placed a soft and gentle kiss over the tattoo. In a way, it meant something to her. A small reminder of their Quickstep from week two to the song ‘You Are The Sunshine Of My Life’ where she felt like she was beginning to blossom and finally come out of her shell despite all the fear she was holding back at the time. Now she started to feel like a completely different person; happier and how it really feels to be loved. Ranvir hadn’t even noticed that Giovanni had dropped down onto his knees and pushed the material of her dressing gown up past her thighs. 

“What on earth are you doing?” she questioned with a chuckle. 

Giovanni looked up at her, his eyes darkening with desire as his hands found their way to the hem of her underwear. “What we both want right now,” he replied with a tone of seduction in his voice.

Ranvir could feel him attempting to tug down her underwear then she realised that she _had_ to be quiet but Giovanni enjoyed hearing her moan and squirm at his touch. Her hips lifted themselves off the dressing table at their own accord before slowly pulling down her underwear and discarding them onto the floor. 

“Legs open, princess,” she heard him say with the most sensual growl. 

She instantly did what she was told and slowly parted her thighs open more, now she was completely exposed to him. Giovanni firmly gripped onto her upper thighs and slowly ran his tongue up and down her clit earning a gasp from Ranvir. His tongue swirled around making agonisingly slow patterns across her clit.

“Giovanni…” her breathing soon became a little more heavier and shallow. 

Giovanni pulled her body forward so she was closer to the edge of the dressing table, applying some pressure on her clit with his tongue. Ranvir tried so hard not to moan loudly but she found it impossible not to be vocal. The man made her feel _good._ Her hand found its way through his hair and gripped onto it, yanking it in response to him slowly dipping his tongue inside of her. Giovanni brought his hand down from her thigh and grazed her opening with two fingers instantly feeling how wet she had become for him in the process. Ranvir dropped her head back against the mirror and moaned so softly, once again tugging on his hair.

“Do you want more, princess?” he mumbled as his fingers continued to tease her opening. 

_Fuck._ She wanted and needed him so badly but knowing him, he’ll keep her on the edge. Ranvir nodded in response until he spoke up again.

“I want to hear you.”

Fuck sake. Of course he did for the whole bloody building to hear but at that moment, Ranvir didn’t give a fuck as her need for him grew into desperation. 

“Yes...I want more…” she breathed in one go. 

Giovanni smirked as his tongue continued to lick stripes up her clit with more pressure being applied to edge her on even more. His fingers dipped inside of her before pulling them back out and slowly pushing them back in again. Ranvir slipped out a string of moans mixed with curse words as her body began to burn up from all the sensation and pleasure. Giovanni’s fingers inserted as far as they could go inside of her, he instantly felt her clench at his touch. All the teasing had made her so aroused and desperate for a release but he decided on his own accord to let the teasing go on for a little while longer. 

_That fucking teasing bastard!_ This was the situation where she wanted to scream at him for deliberately teasing her but she knew all too well that it gave him so much satisfaction watching her crumble. _I’ll make him fucking crumble._ Giovanni quickened the movements of his fingers whilst his tongue carried on attacking her already sensitive clit. 

“Fuck!” Ranvir cursed so loudly, the waves of pleasure almost became too much for her bare. 

Giovanni felt her tighten and clench around his fingers even more indicating how close she was to falling apart. Her hips began moving at the same rhythm with his fingers as the sound of her beautiful moans continued to slip from her lips. He glanced up at her and a smirk appeared from the corner of his lips, “come for me, princess.”

And with that her orgasm ripped straight through her, her legs trembled as she cried out his name. Ranvir panted heavily with the feeling of her intense orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks. Giovanni bit his lip feeling her convulse along with her juices dripping down his fingers. He slowed down the movements of his fingers whilst she came down from her orgasm, the sound of her whimpering as he slowly pulled them out of her satisfied him. Giovanni got back up onto his feet looking down at the beautiful woman he so desperately wanted to be his for the rest of time. He hadn’t even noticed that Ranvir’s hand had slipped inside the material of his joggers and boxers with her hand wrapped around his aching cock. His eyes closed as she began stroking his length achingly slow to tease him. He was already on the verge of combusting. 

“Baby…” his breathing became more shallow as her strokes became much more urgent, her thumb circled the head of his length.

Ranvir looked up at him with so much desire in her eyes, she wasn’t going to let him take her here once she was done but getting each other off and making them both want more from one another was the perfect place to start. A few moans slipped from Giovanni’s lips. He realised, in the very small part of his brain left that hadn’t been overtaken with lust, that she was going to make him come with him still half bloody dressed.

_Fuck, this woman._

“I don’t think I’ll last much longer, princess…” he said in one shallow breath.

“That’s the whole point, darling.” 

Her hand moved at a faster pace already feeling his cock pulsing inside the palm of her hand, her thumb applied enough pressure on the head of his length to make him release a sensual growl. Giovanni couldn’t deal with the overwhelming amount of pleasure for much longer before he bent his head down and buried his face in her neck, his muffled moans echoing the room as he shot his load into the palm of Ranvir’s hand. 

Ranvir continued to stroke his length until he came down from his high. Giovanni placed a gentle kiss on her neck before looking back straight into her eyes, watching her remove her hand from the inside of her clothing and cleaning up the mess he had caused on her hand. His lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. It was sloppy with Ranvir gently biting down on his bottom lip causing Giovanni to growl into her mouth. 

“Not here, princess…” he mumbled into the kiss, “my place…”

Ranvir heard the seduction in his voice. She had waited all night for this...to be _worshipped._

“Lead the way, Pernice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More filth to come people ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the filth! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy because I think we could all use with a distraction right now. This was all pre written before...you know, but I had no plans to change it in any way! <3

The drive back to Giovanni’s flat felt like a million years even though it actually wasn’t that far from Elstree. Ranvir had spent the whole journey shuffling around in her seat. She was hot and aching for him. That hot and bothered she didn’t even bother putting her underwear back on. Thank god it was dark in the car so the driver couldn’t see Giovanni’s hand up her dressing gown and his fingers brushing dangerously close to her aching clit. _Fucking teasing bastard._

Giovanni had almost dragged her like a rag doll through the front door of his flat, pushing her up against the wall and his hand returned underneath the dressing gown. His fingers instantly found her clit feeling that it was even wetter than before. Ranvir let out a shaky breath as she looked up into his darkened desire filled eyes with sheer desperation. 

“Don’t tease me like this...please…”

“I’ll take my sweet, precious time, princess.” his accent thickened with arousal and his voice so deep and sensual. 

At that moment she wanted to slap him so hard across the face for that comment. She was already withering and he saw that. He just wanted to take advantage of it. Giovanni growled with satisfaction as his fingers slid through her soaking folds pushing two fingers inside of her.

“I don’t want your fucking fingers!” Ranvir snapped at him, clearly very sexually frustrated. 

Having a sexually frustrated lover was exactly what Giovanni liked. His eyes darkened even more as he slid his fingers in and out of her so slowly that it was painfully agonising for her. His other free hand untied the robe of her dressing gown and pushed it open revealing the black bra with, once again, an eyeful of a cleavage for Giovanni to admire. He pushed the material off her shoulders and let it drop onto the floor with a small thud. 

Ranvir grew increasingly infuriated with sexual desire. She had the sudden urge to drag him over to the sofa and ride him like there was no tomorrow but she couldn’t. Oh no way. He was in sole control. 

“Fucking bastard…” she breathed, gripping onto his arm and squeezing it so hard she had probably stopped at least some blood circulation. 

Giovanni somehow must’ve read her mind _but of course he fucking did_ and quickly dragged her to the sofa with his fingers still inside of her. Her bra had somehow been ripped off in the process and his clothes were left in a messy heap across the floor. His lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked harshly lying her down on the sofa. 

Ranvir whined, still gripping onto his arm and tugging at it to pull his fingers out of her but he wasn’t having any of it. Instead it only made him thrust deeper and move quicker. She didn’t know how or where she found the strength at the time but she managed to flip him over so now she was on top, in all her crowning glory. 

No denying that Giovanni was stunned that Ranvir had taken sole control from him but fuck...it was incredibly sexy. His fingers were no longer inside of her but she had a firm grip on his hard and aching cock.

“I must admit, this is the most sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” his eyes roamed up and down her body. In his mind, he admitted that she looked even better on top straddling him. 

Ranvir pressed a firm finger on his lips to hush him. It was her turn to take control tonight. To pleasure him and push him over the edge like all the times he had done with her. Basically she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

“Not a single word, darling.” she whispered.

Her hand pushing the head of his cock inside of her and slowly sinking down onto it. It felt so good to have him inside of her after spending the whole night aching for him. Ranvir had finally got him exactly where she wanted...under her control and nothing else. 

All that was to be heard in that moment was Giovanni growling sensually before moving her finger away from his lips. 

“Ride me, princes…” he growled once again.

A smirk appeared from the corner of Ranvir’s lips knowing that he was practically begging for her to ride his cock with as much intensity as possible. She would grant his wish but a little bit of teasing wouldn’t go a miss. 

Ranvir started to rock her hips back and forth very slowly, her hands firmly placed on his tanned chest. She could already see the growing frustration in Giovanni’s eyes. 

_Bless him. Now he knows how it fucking feels._

“Have you ever dreamt about this? Me riding you?”

Fucking hell. Her voice sounded so hoarse and too fucking sexy for his liking. She was driving him insane and he wonders why he goes to bed almost every night having filthy dreams about her then waking up with a fucking hard on. 

“Once...or twice…” he couldn’t bloody think straight. 

_Tease him more, Ranvir._

And so she did, moving her hips a little faster already feeling the effects of his length deep inside of her. 

“Fuck!” he breathed, “that’s more like it, princess.”

All she could now was grip onto the back of the sofa and hope for the best. Their breathing soon quickly became shallow and laboured as Giovanni’s hands gripped tightly onto her hips. 

Ranvir rolled her hips in a perfect rhythm but it instantly gave Giovanni flashbacks to the week before where they had practised the hip rotation and god did it turn him on even more during this moment. 

He wanted nothing more than to witness her fall apart above him as his grip on her hips had become tighter with his finger nails now digging into her skin, thrusting his hips upwards causing Ranvir to whimper loudly. 

“Oh fucking hell, Giovanni!” 

Ranvir closed her eyes letting the pleasure wash through her body as his length now thrusted deeper. The movements of her rolling her hips became more frantic and urgent very quickly. She was already inches away from her orgasm ripping through her. 

Giovanni carried on thrusting his hips upwards at a slower pace to edge her closer to coming. He knew it was already working wonders as her thighs were now trembling against his own and her moans becoming louder and louder until it echoed around the room. 

But then he had another idea to edge her on, removing one of his hands from her hips and using his thumb to slowly circle her clit. Ranvir dropped her head back and cried out as the overwhelming amount of pleasure sent a series of shock waves through her body.

“Oh my fucking god! I’m so fucking close!” 

“Then let me hear you, princess. Come for me.” 

Ranvir’s grip on the back of the sofa became so tight it had drained the colour from her knuckles. Sobbing so loudly as her insides clenched so hard around his cock, releasing all the juices she had in her down his pulsing length. 

Giovanni watched in complete awe as the beautiful woman above cried and whimpered through her orgasm, her body trembling from all the pleasure ripping through her body. He wanted to make her orgasm last just a tad longer and continued to circle his thumb around her clit, applying more pressure.

“Come again for me, princess. Just once more.” 

Her orgasm became so intense that by now she could hardly even talk, gasping and panting heavily for breath. 

“I...I don’t think...I can…” she had somehow managed to get those words out of her mouth.

In response, Giovanni applied more pressure to her clit knowing how extremely sensitive it had become. Surely it was enough to push her over the edge again as he was close himself to a release. Beads of sweat had begun dripping down Ranvir’s forehead as she felt herself clench around his cock once again. Fuck. Before she even knew it, she had released again. Harder than the first time as she sobbed and whimpered through it all. 

Giovanni bit his bottom lip and growled feeling her juices dripping down his pulsing cock once again before releasing his load inside of her. Ranvir collapsed on top of him, her eyes still closed and her body covered in a layer of sweat. It took a little while for her to recover but she eventually opened her eyes and looked up at Giovanni whose fingers were now travelling up and down the base of her spine.

Neither of them said anything. Only smiling warmly at each other and getting lost in each other’s gaze. 

“Do you think you have it in you to last the whole night?” he chuckled softly.

“A night of being ravished and worshipped by you? We can at least try,” Ranvir replied with a sweet giggle. 

With that, Giovanni sat up and wrapped his arms around her body and carried her to his bedroom. Nothing else was said between them. Just the sound of his bedroom door closing and Ranvir’s squeal once he had dropped her onto his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry of some of you lot cringed! I do apologise x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some softness and pre filth as it is the last chapter ;)

Ranvir woke herself up earlier than she would have liked the next morning with a slight chill in the bedroom but the warmth soon filled her body once she realised that Giovanni was curled up behind her with his arm draped over her body, holding her close to his own body. She dare not even move in case she wakes him from his peaceful slumber. Once again, the little soft snores that Giovanni would release every now and again echoed the room. Ranvir was so tempted to sneak out of bed and make herself a cup of coffee but that would only cause Giovanni to start whining for her to come back to bed so she decided to wait until the Italian woke up...which probably wouldn’t be for a while. 

_Let him sleep, Ranvir._

She shuffled around, not too much so she wouldn’t wake him, but enough for him to stir a little in his sleep as she clambered out of bed as quietly as she could. Tiptoeing her way across the room and into the ensuite bathroom. Her hand searched across the wall for the light before switching it on, squinting a little from the brightness. Ranvir caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror, looking at the excessive amount of love bites that Giovanni had left on her the night before. 

“Fucking hell, Giovanni…” she mumbled quietly to herself. 

The love bites were dotted up and down her body from her neck down to her collarbone to her breasts and finishing off between her inner upper thighs. How the fuck was she meant to explain herself if someone saw them? How would she manage to cover them all up? 

Ranvir pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind for now as she stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Hoping that Giovanni wouldn’t mind her showering in his bathroom. The water ran for a couple of minutes until the temperature was just about right, tying her hair back into a messy bun so she would avoid getting it wet. A sigh of relief let her lips as she stood underneath the not too hot water. Letting it run down her body and consume her with so much warmth. 

Giovanni stretched his arm out for Ranvir and felt the space next to him in the bed felt cold. His eyes only half open once he had sat up and wondered why she had disappeared too. His first instinct that filled his brain with fear was that she had got up and left until he could hear the faint sound of the water running from the ensuite bathroom at the other side of the bedroom. 

_She must be showering._

He clambered out of bed and as he got closer to the bathroom, the sound of humming began to echo along with the water running. He slowly pushed the door open and glanced over at the reflection of Ranvir in the shower in the mirror.

“You’re the perfect man for me, I love you I do!” she sang so loudly without even realising.

Giovanni had almost forgotten how beautiful she sounded when she would sing, but not on demand. Oh no, definitely not on demand. Training for movie week was spent with Giovanni singing until Ranvir decided to join in at her own accord. She had almost killed him when she caught him filming her. It made him smile thinking about how comfortable they were with each other so early on. 

He was going to leave her be to shower but his mind and feet had other ideas. Stepping into the shower, his arms sneaked around her waist from behind making her jump a little.

“Good morning, princess.”

Ranvir smiled and leaned back against his touch, instantly melting. 

“I thought you were asleep,” she said as she reached over for the bar of soap before turning her body around to face him.

Giovanni looked down at her with his eyebrows raised, “I was until you decided to get up and leave me all cold in bed.”

She chuckled as he pouted his lips at her and gave her the infamous Giovanni puppy dog eyes. Honestly, this man. She wanted to roll her eyes at him for acting like a lovesick puppy with separation anxiety but he made it look so bloody adorable. 

His eyes wandered up and down her body, seeing all the love bites that he had left now beginning to show on her skin. Giovanni didn’t regret covering her in love bites. She was his after all. No one else’s. 

“You couldn’t have left a bigger mark on my neck. Look at that!” she turned her head to the side to show him the big bruise like bite mark that was the slight shade of the colour purple. 

The slight annoyance in her voice made Giovanni bark out a laugh knowing that she was going to have a major struggle trying to cover it up in tons of makeup. He didn’t even listen as she carried on ranting about it for almost five minutes straight.

“...then you have these on my collarbone! Only so much makeup will cover it up and...why are you laughing at me?” 

Ranvir crossed her arms and almost glared up at him. Why did he think it was so amusing? 

“I’m sorry, princess,” he pouted his lips once again at her. “They’ll fade within a few days.” 

Oh, he will be sorry. Very sorry. She placed her hands firmly on his chest and pushed him back against the shower wall, not even breaking eye contact with him. 

“Oh you will be sorry, Giovanni.” he stared down at her wide eyed like a fox in the headlights as her eyes darkened, “very sorry once I’m done with you.”

Giovanni gulped.

_Oh fucking hell._

Ranvir’s lips instantly attacked his neck. Kissing, sucking and biting down on his skin making him growl and move his head to one side for more access. A purple like bruise had already begun to form on his skin.

“Would you like me to stop?” she mumbled against his skin. 

“No...don’t stop, princess…” he gasped, closing his eyes to enjoy all the pleasure he was feeling from it.

Her lips travelled down his neck and the rest of his body. Leaving marks where possible as her tongue slowly ran over each love bite she left on his skin. It wasn’t until he heard her drop down onto her knees that he realised exactly where her mouth was travelling down to. He took a sharp intake of breath. 

_Oh fucking boy, was he in for a good morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the love on this fic! I'm already working on AS week so keep an eye out for that! <3  
> I may or may not add an extra chapter to this...it depends ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh here's a little bonus chapter for you all since it was so widely requested ;)

Ranvir looked up at him with a smirk appearing from the corner of her mouth. She was all very smug this morning with her hand grazing across the head of his cock. 

“Tell me what you want?” 

Her eyes were so dark and full of desire making Giovanni go weak at the knees, a feeling he had never even felt before. In his mind he loved that Ranvir was gaining more and more confidence in the  _ bedroom department  _ and taking control more often. 

_ It was undeniably sexy after all.  _

Ranvir wrapped her hand around his length and began stroking it at a slow pace causing it to harden right in the palm of her hand. 

“You…” he whispered breathlessly, “I want you, princess…”

She could hear the growing desperation through his tone of voice, almost breaking at the pleasure he was already feeling by her stroking his length. Ranvir knew slow teasing would bring him over the edge more and that was her main strategy. 

“Just relax and enjoy the experience,” was the last thing she said before her tongue slowly ran over the tip earning a groan from Giovanni. 

Giovanni leaned his head back against the shower wall as Ranvir continued to circle her tongue around the head of his aching cock so slowly that he thought he would soon combust if she didn’t get on with it. 

“Please, princess…” he almost begged at that point. 

At that moment, Ranvir slowly pushed his already pulsing length inside her mouth feeling his hand grip onto her hair and tugging on it slightly. 

_ Jesus. Fucking. Christ. _

Giovanni slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at the gorgeous sight below him, letting a breathless moan slip from his lips. The pleasure he was feeling was something he had never experienced before. He already felt fireworks exploding throughout his body and it was only a matter of time before things would get too much for him to handle. He watched as her head bobbed up and down, with her fingernails digging into the skin of his hips. 

“Jesus fuck!” he growled.

Giovanni yanked on her hair, instantly checking she was okay just in case he had hurt her. Ranvir nodded as she quickened the pace at which her mouth was going, pushing him closer to his orgasm. He was so close and he could feel it. Almost panting as he leaned back against the wall again and let the pleasure consume him completely.

Ranvir could feel his cock pulsing over and over inside her mouth, she ran her tongue over the tip once again before Giovanni let out a loud cry and shot his load inside her mouth. The grip on her hair became even tighter as his orgasm ripped through his body. 

“Fuck, princess!” 

She collected his load inside her mouth before swallowing it with a whimper. Staying with him until his orgasm had passed. It left him in a complete mess leaving Ranvir completely satisfied once she had pulled his length out from her mouth and got back up onto her feet. 

Giovanni’s eyes locked with hers in a gaze before smashing his lips against hers despite being still quite breathless. Ranvir moaned inside his mouth with her tongue running across his bottom lip. Their kiss was sloppy and passionate with their tongues battling for dominance. Giovanni bit down harshly on her bottom lip, most likely drawing at least some blood, causing Ranvir to yelp. 

“Fuck me...right here and now…” she whimpered against his already swollen lips. 

Of course he was happy to take her up on that offer. Instantly spinning themselves around so Ranvir was now pushed up against the shower wall. Giovanni looked down at her swollen lips and the small amount of blood which he had caused from biting her lip so hard. He slipped his hands underneath her legs and picked her up off from the floor, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist. 

“Grip onto something because you’re in for a wild ride, princess.” he said smugly.

Ranvir instantly stretched her arm outwards to the side and gripped onto the hand railing attached to the wall of the shower, preparing herself for one of the wildest mornings of her entire life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the FILTH! <3


End file.
